Electrical power networks include a number of different systems, such as a generation system, a transmission system, and a distribution system. The distribution system (i.e., distribution grid or distribution network) traditionally receives power from one or more high-voltage sources of the transmission system and distributes that power to feeder lines. To distribute power within the electrical power network, the distribution system can transform voltage (e.g., stepping down power from a transmission voltage level to a distribution voltage level), regulate voltage (e.g., adjusting the voltage of feeder lines as loads are added and removed), conserve power, regulate power, switch and protect different parts of the distribution system (e.g., using switches, circuit breakers, reclosers, and fuses that connect or disconnect portions of the distribution system) between different generation systems, and/or any other operations.
Technology has transformed distribution grids into decentralized systems that allow for a variety of power generation and storage components to be located at a power user's location instead of having a central location (e.g., a power plant) that provides power for all the power users. For example, premises (e.g., a home or a business) within the distribution grid may operate their own energy resources (e.g., solar cells, wind turbines, and batteries) that can also provide power to the distribution grid. An operator of the distribution grid (e.g., a utility or a third-party company) uses smart energy devices (e.g., ZigBee® of ZigBee Alliance Corp., San Ramon, Calif.) to remotely control components of the distribution grid.